The Secret Admirer!
by Relaxing Pikachu
Summary: This is another Kouyako fic by moi. Mimi's throwing a costume party and everyone is invited. Miyako has a secret admirer who wants to meet her there. Does this masked stranger turn out to be the boy of her dreams?
1. The Costume Party!

*Hey everyone. I'm back and I'm in the mood to write another Kouyako fic. I actually had fun with the other one...but I still say it was a bit too mushy. :~p Oh, and just to let you all know, I'm sticking with the ages I always use. I like 'em. ^_^ BTW, I'm still working on my Digidestined's Trouble fic...not to worry to those of you who are actually reading it...I'll put up the next part asap to that. Oh, just a reminder...whenever you see an "*" that means that there's some kind of a note at the bottom. Just click it to read the note and then the link at theh bottom to take you back to where you were. I'm also not entering this in DigitalAnimeFox's Kouyako contest. I don't think it's all that great...but I feel that it's better than the other one I wrote. Oh, and for those who are looking for it, sorry, no Mimato...but there's Taiora. ^^ Now, as always, I do not own any of these characters or anything like that, so on with this fic.* 

The Secret Admirer!! 

Part 1: The Costume Party! 

It was a nice, beautiful spring day in Odaiba and love was in the air. Okay, maybe there wasn't love in the air, but there were a lot of couples around. Speaking of couples, here's one now walking through the park; a couple of 15-year-olds... 

"Isn't it beautiful out here," a cute, soon to be 16-year-old girl by the name of Mimi gleamed while hugging on to a tall, blonde-haired boy. 

"It sure is," the boy agreed, not at all bothered by Mimi's holding on to his arm. "I've always liked Odaiba. I'm glad my father let me come here for a vacation." 

"I'm glad too, Michael," the girl smiled. "That way, we can spend more time together alone." 

"So, what do you want to do first since you're back home?" 

"I dunno; a bite to eat would be nice." 

The two decided to stop by a restaurant to get a bite to eat. While there, a certain someone got a glimpse of them… 

"Mimi, Michael?!" 

The two looked up and saw a girl with long lavender hair close to their age wearing glasses. It was their 14-year-old friend, Inoue Miyako. 

"Miyako..." 

"Hi guys, what are you doing here in Odaiba?" 

"We're on vacation and Mimi wanted to come back to Odaiba, so I decided to come with her." 

"My family is also having a big party," Mimi explained to her younger friend. "My birthday is coming up, you know, but since I won't be able to come during my real birthday because of school, I decided to come early." 

"That's nice," Miyako sighed. 

"What's wrong?" Mimi asked, a bit concerned. "Have a seat." 

"No thanks," the girl shook her head. "I was just getting myself a drink and then heading off." 

"But what's wrong?" Mimi asked again. "You seem a bit upset." 

"No, I'm fine," Miyako insisted. 

"You don't _seem_ fine!!" 

"Leave it up to Mimi to get down to the root of a problem," Michael laughed. He then stopped shortly, and asked, "But seriously, what's the matter Miyako?" 

Miyako looked over at Michael, frowning slightly. "Well…um…" 

"I can take a hint. It's obviously a girl thing," Michael concluded. "Do you want me to leave?" 

"No, no, don't do that," Miyako told him. "I have to get going anyway." 

"How about we talk later," Mimi offered. 

"Um, okay. Where are you going to be?" 

"The Suite at the Odaiba Inn...the entire top floor…" 

"Wow!! Your folks must be rich!! That place is like a Penthouse Apartment!!" 

"Actually, my folks are the ones renting it out," Michael responded timidly with a slight blush. 

"Either way it's cool," Miyako complimented. "Well, I'll talk with you later Mimi; nice seeing you again, Michael." 

The glasses-wearing girl ran off. 

"Wonder what's up with her..." 

"Who knows," Mimi shrugged. "Now how about we sightsee some more!" 

"Sure..." 

The two paid for their food and took off....   
****   
Meanwhile… 

"Those two are _so_ lucky," Miyako said in envy as she walked down the street away from the restaurant. "I bet _all_ of the boys like Mimi. I bet she's _never_ had trouble getting boys to ask _her_ out…" 

The young girl sighed. 

"I'm going to be 15 this year and I've _still_ never been out with a boy or even asked out..." 

The young girl decided to get off of her thoughts and to hurry herself along so that she could finish running errands for her mother...   
****   
"Hey Mimi, what do you think could've been bothering Miyako?" 

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that it's boy related. I'm almost positive that it is." 

"You sound so sure of yourself," Michael noted. 

"Well, she _does_ email me a lot you know." 

"I guess that would explain it." 

"Well, we have to finish gathering things for my party on Saturday." 

"Two days...you only have two days to finish getting everything together." 

"Everything already is, it's just getting the guests together that'll take some time," Mimi smiled. "So far, our other friends from America are getting here tomorrow, it's just getting my Chosen pals from here to go. I can't _believe_ how absent-minded I can be!! I totally forgot to invite them; although, I thought I had." 

"I'm sure they'll come." Michael then whistled. "Man, this is going to be one _big_ party." 

She nodded. 

"You're only 16 once, well, in this case, twice since my official b-day hasn't come yet." 

"Too bad we can't invite our Digimon pals." 

"I bet they're having their own party," Mimi laughed.   
****   
Back in the Digital World at Tentomon's place... 

"How low can you go…" Palmon and V-mon chanted. 

"Gabu!!" Wormmon cheered. 

"How low can you go…" 

"Gabu!!" 

Palmon and V-mon are holding a limbo stick and Gabumon is trying to do the limbo under it. The other Digimon are playing other games and partying and dancing, etc. Having a great time! 

"Time for a game of poker!!" Tentomon announced. "Palmon's my partner and I want to play against Gomamon and Betamon!! " 

"They can't," Agumon informed the bug-like Digi. "Palmon is helping out with Limbo and Gomamon and Betamon are on the karaoke and drums." 

"I'll just go join the dancing contest with Tailmon (Gatomon). She could use a partner since Hawkmon's dancing with Piyomon." 

"Forget the dances," Agumon said to Tentomon. "Give me the microphone!" Agumon walked up to Gomamon and took his microphone. 

"Hey!!" Gomamon cried after Agumon had taken his microphone away. 

"Fellow Digimon, we're going to do the ondo; the *_Agu_mon Ondo!!" Agumon's voice echoed on the microphone. He then shouted, "Gabumon, stop breaking your back over there; Patamon, Armadimon, out of the food! Gomamon, Betamon, bring out the big drum! We're all going to do the Agumon Ondo!" He then snickered a bit and quietly said, "Well, all of us except for Patamon, he can do the Pokemon Ondo…" 

"I AM NOT A PIKACHU; I AM NOT A POKEMON AND I AM NOT A PIG!!! I AM A PATAMON; A MAMMAL TYPE DIGIMON...A DATA TYPE, AND---" 

No one listened to him... 

"HEY!!!" 

All of the Digimon cheered as Gomamon and Betamon started up the music, ignoring Patamon pretty much, and Agumon started singing and doing the ondo and pretty soon, all of the other Digimon joined in...   
****   
"I bet you're right," Michael agreed. "They're probably having their own fun right now, but either way, your party is going to definitely be something to remember!!" 

"Yeah," she nodded, "and to make this party even _cooler_, we're going to make it a costume party and everyone _has_ to wear some kind of a mask." 

"A _costume_ party?!?" 

"Yeah, didn't I tell you?" 

"No!!" 

"Oops, I thought everyone knew," the girl sweat dropped, a nervous grin spread across her face. "Well, our friends flying in tomorrow do, but how in the _world _could I forget to mention it to you." 

"That's okay, but I don't have a costume." 

"After I invite my Digidestined friends and spend some time with Miyako, we'll go find you something to wear." 

"Sounds like a plan to me." 

"You know what else I'm going to do?" 

"What?" 

"I'm going to help out Miyako and find her the _perfect_ costume to get my plan into action!!" 

"Plan? What plan?" 

"I already told you it was a boy thing with Miyako. I'm just going to need your help." 

"Why do I have this strange feeling that you're going to play matchmaker," Michael muttered dreadfully. 

"Because you guessed right," Mimi smiled proudly. 

"I know you a bit too well," Michael laughed, "but what do you need me for?" 

"Well, I need someone to write a letter for me, but it has to be in a boy's handwriting," Mimi explained. "I already have the boy hooked. I have for a good while now." 

Michael could only scratch his head. He had no idea what the young tan-haired girl had in mind… 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Note 1: _Agumon Ondo_ is the name of Agumon's image theme for 02. I like the song...well, the music since Agumon doesn't have the best voice in the world. Thank goodness for karaokes. ^^' Sakamoto Chika voices him, btw. I like how she voices Nuriko in Fushigi Yuugi and Yaten in Sailor Stars, but Agumon >_. 

Anyway, the ondo is a marching dance pretty much and you use that big drum when doing it...forgot what it's called. 

Oh, and for the record, I think Pokemon Ondo is cute too. I like that song, and Satoshi (Ash), Kasumi (Misty), and Takeshi (Brock) chibi-fied in their kimonos was cute too while doing the little dance. Nyaasu (Meowth), Pikachu, and Purin (Jigglypuff) were doing the dance too, and Jigglypuff looked kind of funny since its arms are so short. It's the fourth Pokemon ending, btw. 


	2. Invitations!

*Hope you're enjoying this. I guess it's obvious what's going on, right? lol Well if not...continue reading and you'll get it. Now, as always, I do not own any of these places or characters, etc.* 

Part 2: Invitations! 

Sora ran up the steps to the Yagami's apartment. Tai saw Sora and gladly opened the door for her. 

"You just couldn't wait to see me," Taichi beamed. 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Sora said rushed, walking into the apartment. "Did you get a letter from Mimi-chan?" 

"Oh, yeah, I got an email from her just a while ago. Why are you so hyped up?" 

"Tai, we only have _one_ day to get ready!!" 

"It's a costume party, how much getting ready can one person take for a costume party?" 

"Well, I don't have a costume and everyone is supposed to wear a mask; but it isn't really necessary." 

"I'm not worried about it at all. I'll come up with something." He then thought for a moment. "Maybe I'll dress up as Frankenstein and then you can dress as my beautiful wife." He then gave out a spooky laugh. 

"I don't think so," Sora laughed. 

"Well then, what do you want to go as?" 

"Beauty and the Beast." 

"Uh-uh," Taichi shook his head. "I'm too handsome to dress as a beast." 

"So I see," Sora smiled while hugging on the taller boy. 

The two then started to kiss, but was soon interrupted by Kari who had returned home. 

"Oh guys, please," the girl groaned while shutting the front door. "Give it a rest." 

The two broke it and said "hi" 

"Did you get an invite to Mimi's party on Saturday night?" 

The two nodded. 

"Same here. I'm just trying to think of what to dress as." 

"How about a light bulb since you can glow," Taichi joked, wearing the same goofy look he always wore after he said something, well, goofy. 

Kari punched Tai in the arm and headed to her room. 

"That was mean, Tai." 

"She knows I'm only kidding around," Taichi assured his acquaintance. "Now you go think about what we're going to wear for Saturday. My mind is really a blank." 

"I wonder why she waited so late to invite us and why she wants a costume party. Halloween isn't for months." 

The boy shrugged. 

"Well, Mimi already told us about the entertainment." 

"I wonder how Matt took the news," Taichi laughed.   
****   
Right after Matt's band practice... 

"Hey, Yamato," Takashi called, "there's a letter here and it's addressed to you." 

"Cool," Yamato said as he put down his guitar to look over the letter. "Hey guys, it's an invitation to a costume party and we're all invited!" 

"Who is the invite from," Takashi asked as he packed up some equipment. 

"It's from my old friend, Mimi. She's back in town and is throwing a party." He then read the rest of the invitation. "WHAT!! YAMATO AND THE TEENAGE WOLVES WILL BE PERFORMING!!" 

"What?" Yutaka questioned. 

"Talk about unfair," Akira muttered. "I know your friend is cute, and how I would do anything for her, but still…" the boy shook his head. 

"Well guys…wanna play?" Yamato asked, folding up the invitation. 

"It's not like we have much of a choice," Yutaka pointed out. 

"She _drafted_ us!" Akira complained. 

"I think it would be nice to perform for her party," Takashi responded quietly. 

"Yeah, I suppose," Yamato agreed. "We just have to come up with costumes." 

"I already have the perfect theme since it's a costume party!" Yutaka beamed. "Let's dress as Teenage Werewolves!" 

"Right on!!" Akira said, giving Yutaka a high 5. "Not a bad idea." 

"We should figure out what pieces we are going to play and worry about the costumes later," Takashi informed them. 

"I agree." Yamato then sighed a bit. "Boy do we have a lot of work to do."   
****   
"He probably took it okay," Taichi concluded. 

"Well, back to brainstorming on costume ideas…"   
****   
Same day, only late in the evening... 

Jou was at Izzy's, getting help with a computer assignment. They were also talking about Mimi's party. 

"Yeah, I got an invite too," Koushirou said as he typed something up on his computer, "but I don't know about going." 

"It isn't often that we get to see Mimi. Why don't you want to go?" Jou asked, seated comfortably in the other computer chair beside his younger friend. "It's not like you have anything else better to do on a Saturday night, and it won't have any effect with school since it's being thrown Saturday night and not during the day when we're in school." 

"I know, it's just not going to be right," the computer genius sighed. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Remember those emails I told you about?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Well, this 'secret admirer' of mine started talking about Mimi's party in the most recent one, meaning that this girl isn't just some crazed online girl who 'claims' to know me. She really _does_ know me and she's going to be at that party! The strange thing is that she told me about the party before I got my invite from Mimi." 

"Wow!!" 

"She wants to meet me Saturday night." 

"Cool, I wish I had a girl problem like that." 

Koushirou frowned slightly. 

"What is the problem? I would call that lucky! I wish I knew a girl that was interested in me like that!" 

"I guess I'm just a bit nervous. I don't know what to say or what to do or anything. I have no experience when it comes to girls," he responded shortly. He then asked, "Besides, what would Miyako think?" 

"I'm the _last_ person you should get advice from since I'm just as inexperienced with girls as you, but I feel that you should go and see who this girl is before you make any judgment on her, and what _about_ Miyako?" 

"She might not like me going with another girl," he responded uneasily. "I'm sure she was invited, what would she say if she saw me?" 

"You worry about her too much," Jou noted. "I've always noticed that about you. Anyway, it's not like the two of you are romantically involved with one another, so it shouldn't matter." 

"Well, um, she's my friend, so why wouldn't I? She-she's such a nice girl, and-and I wouldn't want to, um, upset her or-or something." 

"If you say so," Jou smirked knowingly at his young friend, who was now scarlet and sweating immensely. He then looked down at his watch. "Well, I have to get going. Thanks for the help." He then laughed a bit. "It's hard to believe that most of my friends at my school can't get this stuff and then they think I'm crazy because I ask a Junior High kid to help me with it. When it comes to good grades, I don't care who I go to for help, even if it is someone younger than me." 

"Well, whenever you need any more help, just ask," Koushirou offered. "I will always be here to help assist you with your computer work." 

"Of course," Jou nodded. "Thanks again." 

The blue-haired boy walked out of the room to go home. Izzy sat in front of his computer and realized he had an email. He opened it and read it...   
~*~*~*~   
Hi there, Koushirou, 

I hope you're ready for Mimi's party on Saturday!! _I _sure am and I can't _wait_ to meet you face to face!! Well, that's an understatement since I've known you for a long time. I really love all of your computer skills and everything. I also love how you say, "Prodigious"... 

I really want to meet up with you, Izzy. I'm ready to face you. Will you meet with me? I think it would be nice if we met each other. I would stay on longer, but I have to go. 

~Your Secret Admirer~   
~*~*~*~   
"This person must be a _genius_," Koushirou mumbled inwardly. "I have been receiving emails like this for weeks from my 'secret admirer,' and I am unable to trace this email back to the original sender. She must be really smart to put up a firewall like that! 

"I guess she isn't ready for me to know of her identity yet, but should I meet her or shouldn't I? Well, I don't feel that she's dangerous because she obviously knows Mimi since she was invited to the party and Mimi wouldn't invite crazy people to her party." 

He sighed. 

"But what about Miyako? Why do I feel as if I am deceiving her?" 

Izzy then thought about Jou's attempted advice. 

"Hmm, maybe I _should_ go. Mimi would probably be disappointed if I didn't show up." 

Right at that moment, he noticed he had an instant message from a PinkPrincess89. 

Chat Mode On> 

ComputerGenius89: Hey Mimi... 

PinkPrincess89: Hey Izzy! How are you! 

ComputerGenius89: I'm fine. I never noticed you used an '89 in your name too. 

PinkPrincess89: u sure are unobservant. lol It's my year of birth, silly. 

ComputerGenius89: Weird how we both thought of using that. So, what's new? 

PinkPrincess89: Just wondering if you're still coming to my party on Saturday. 

ComputerGenius89: Well...um... 

PinkPrincess89: Izzy, don't you _dare_ think about _not_ coming!! I know you when it comes to parties!! If you don't come, I'll never speak to you again!! 

ComputerGenius89: ^^' Okay, I'll come!! The thought hadn't even crossed my mind... 

PinkPrincess89: ^_^ 

ComputerGenius89: How come you want to have a costume party? 

PinkPrincess89: No reason. ^_^ I just thought it would be fun. 

ComputerGenius89: I don't know about this "costume" thing... 

PinkPrincesss89: I already knew you were going to have trouble picking out a costume, so I wanted to help you pick one out. 

ComputerGenius89: Okay, but when can you get the time to do it? 

PinkPrincess89: Tomorrow of course!! ^_^ 

ComputerGenius89: Okay...how about tomorrow after I get out of school? 

PinkPrincess89: Can we meet sometime earlier? 

ComputerGenius89: I don't know. If I didn't have school tomorrow, it would be no problem. 

PinkPrincess89: Wait!!! What about lunch!! 

ComputerGenius89: I guess I could. I have an hour lunchbreak. 

Chat Mode Off> 

"I guess that means no lunch with Miyako tomorrow," Koushirou stated somberly. 

Chat Mode On> 

PinkPrincess89: Great!! Daddy _actually_ has a limo for me, so I could pick you up at your lunch break! Riding in a limo is going to be _so_ much fun since I've never really done it before. He says I only turn 16 once! Anyway, what time is your break? 

ComputerGenius89: 1:00 pm. 

PinkPrincess89: Sugoi!! I'll come by your school at 12:50 and we'll go and find you a nice costume for my party! lol 

ComputerGenius89: You sure are psyched about this party. 

PinkPrincess89: Of course!! I'm expecting a lot of things to happen! ^_^ 

ComputerGenius89: ??? 

PinkPrincess89: Never mind. ^^ 

ComputerGenius89: Hey, remember a while ago I mentioned getting some emails from a secret admirer? 

PinkPrincess89: Yeah. What about it? 

ComputerGenius89: Well, this girl claims that she was invited to your party. Do you know of anyone that could've sent it? 

PinkPrincess89: Sorry, can't help you there. I invited a lot of people and Michael did too. It could be almost anyone. Are you going to meet up with her? 

ComputerGenius89: That's just the thing. I'm not so sure if I should. What would Miyako think? 

PinkPrincess89: I'm sure she wouldn't mind. It's a party and you're going to have fun. Why not meet her? She's probably nice. 

ComputerGenius89: I guess... 

PinkPrincess89: That means we'll have to make the best of our limited time to get you the _best_ costume ever!! 

ComputerGenius89: x_x 

PinkPrincess89: Hahaha, very funny Izumi. :~p Well, I have to get going now. Michael's back!! See ya tomorrow at 1:00!! 

ComputerGenius89: Alright...bye... 

:PinkPrincess89 has now logged off: 

Chat Mode Off> 

"I guess I'll just take Mimi's advice and just go and meet this person. What can it hurt? Miyako wouldn't mind…would she? Man, I hope not! It'll ruin my chances with her, not that she knows I'm alive or anything, but like Mimi said 'it's a party.' We're supposed to have fun, not worry…" 

The young redhead shutdown his computer for the night and went on to bed...debating on whether or not he should meet this "mystery girl" that seemed to know a lot about him... 


	3. Miyako's Costume!

*Never thought I'd actually enjoy writing a fic like this. ^_^ Well, I hope you all are enjoying it. I sure am. Kouyako is just SO adorable!! Oh, and stuff in single quotes mean thoughts. Well, as always, I do not own any of this stuff, etc.* 

Part 3: Miyako's Costume! 

It's now Friday, after school, and Mimi is hanging out with Miyako, trying to get part 2 of her plan into action... 

"This sure is nice of you to help me shop, Mimi. It'll help to get me out of my depressed mood," Miyako told her friend while walking down the busy Odaiba street. 'I wonder where Izzy was today. He _always_ eats lunch with me.' 

"It's the least I could do since your invite got lost. We need to find you a costume for my party." 

"I can't _wait_ for it!!" 

"Boy, you sound happy, what's so special about it?" 

Miyako blushed slightly. 

"C'mon, what is it!" Mimi urged. 

"I will, but answer me this first…are there going to be a lot of people at your party?" 

"Yep, quite a bit, now tell me!" 

"Okay, well, last night, I got a letter! From a _boy_!! My brother found it in the mail slot!!" 

"Sugoi, a love letter!" Mimi squealed. 

"A secret admirer!" the girl continued. "In it, he says that he's always admired me from afar and that he couldn't wait to see me at your party! And it's obvious that it's from a boy because of the handwriting!" 

"Wow, that could be from anyone. A lot of boys are going to be at my party, not only from America, but from here as well." 

"It doesn't matter to me!" Miyako cried in excitement. "I'm just glad some boy is actually interested in me! Hmm, I wonder if I know him…" 

"Does it matter? Having a secret admirer is so romantic!!" 

"Yeah, I guess so," she smiled. 'But why does it feel so wrong? I feel as if I'm deceiving Izzy, even though we're just friends…' 

"Well, let's get you a nice costume. Here's the costume shop." 

The two girls walked in. 

"Hmm, now how could we dress you," Mimi pondered. "We need something to make you look extravagant and I already have an idea! A beautiful princess!!" 

"_Me_? _Beau_tiful?" Miyako laughed with a scoff. "Yeah right." 

"Quit it with that attitude, you _are_ a beautiful girl!" Mimi argued. "Now, I say you'd look great as a Princess and I mean it!" 

"Seeing as how I don't have many ideas, I guess I'd look okay as a princess." 

"Good," Mimi smiled. "Let's dress you up like Cinderella." 

"But Cinderella didn't wear a mask." 

"Well this Cinderella is!" 

Mimi led the young glasses wearing girl to a rack filled with different costumes. One dress caught her eye - a beautiful ice blue colored fairy tale looking princess type of gown. 

"You like that one?" 

"It's beautiful," Miyako responded breathlessly. 

"The perfect dress for a princess!" 

"This costume sure does look expensive." 

"I'll help you pay for it. I got quite a bit of extra birthday money this year." 

"No, I couldn't let you do that." 

"I want to; besides, your secret admirer is somehow invited to my party and I want him to see how beautiful you are." 

"But it's _your_ party and your birthday," Miyako protested, "you shouldn't be spending money on your own guests' party wear." 

"Hey, I want to," Mimi insisted. "Now we're _taking_ that gown!" 

Miyako looked at the price tag and heaved out a sigh of relief. 

"It's not as expensive as I thought. It just looks as if it is. I can pay for this easily." 

"That's nice; now, we have to find you the perfect pair of shoes." 

"In the story of Cinderella," Miyako recalled, "she wore glass slippers." 

"Then that's what we have to get you." 

"Now I _know_ that's way beyond my budget," Miyako sweat dropped. "I don't earn enough at the mart to buy something like that." 

"Well, I'm buying them for you." 

"Mimi, no…" 

"Let's just call this an early b-day present from me to you. You're like my sister, and sisters help other sisters accessorize, especially when one of the sisters has a date to go on." 

Miyako knew better than to argue with Mimi. She had to be one of the most unselfish people she knew. 

"So, what do you say?" 

"Okay Mimi," finally agreed, hesitantly, "I'll let you do it." 

"Great, now how are we going to do your hair?" 

"My hair?" 

"If you're going to _be_ a princess, you have to dress the part, and you have the perfect hair for it." 

The tan haired girl thought for a moment. 

"I know!! I'll fix your hair the way mine was when I was a princess in the Digital World, only yours will look much better and more fancy, of course!" 

"You were a princess in the Digital World?" 

"Yep, I sure was," Mimi nodded as she started to mess with Miyako's hair, trying to think of different ways to style it. 

Mimi explained to Miyako how the Gekomon and Otamamon treated her like a princess since she had such a nice singing voice. 

"Cool!" 

"It wasn't _all_ good. I let all of that attention go to my head and I really wasn't worthy to possess the Crest of Purity since I was acting so selfish. I even had Palmon, Jou, and Taichi thrown into the dungeon in the castle. Thank goodness Sora was around to talk some sense into me." She stopped messing with Miyako's hair and smiled. "Well, enough of my past, we have to finish accessorizing…c'mon!" 

The two finished shopping and found a mask to go along with it too; a fancy mask that one normally wears over her eyes. The two then left the costume shop to get them a bite to eat at a nearby fast food place. 

"Hey, Miyako," Mimi started while taking a bite out of her burger, "are you going to wear your glasses with your costume?" 

"Yeah, why wouldn't I," the girl asked, munching on a fry. 

"With that mask," Mimi sipped her drink, "it'll be kind of hard to." 

"Oh yeah, I never thought of that," Miyako murmured. 

"Well, not to worry," Mimi smiled. "I have two words for you, contact lenses!" 

"Contacts? I don't wear those much. I have, but I've gotten so used of my glasses…" 

"Well, you're going to have to wear your contacts for the party if you're wearing that mask." 

"Do I _have_ to wear a mask?" 

"Yep, it's a mandatory rule of this party. Everyone has to wear a mask and you can't take it off until the unmasking." 

"Okay, okay, I'll wear contact lenses so that I can wear my eye mask." 

"Good, it's only for one time anyway," Mimi said, gulping down the last bit of her burger. She then wiped her hands off and stood up. "Well, I have to get going now. I'll talk to you later, Miyako. See you tomorrow night along with the others!" 

"Okay, see you later, Mimi, and thanks." 

"Sure thing, and remember, dress _exactly_ the way we discussed. You'd look very cute like that and also, keep your costume a secret from _everyone_." 

"How come?" 

Mimi racked her brain as she tried her best to come up with something convincing enough for Miyako to believe. 

"So that everyone can be surprised, of course," she responded on the spur of the moment. "Just do me this one favor, don't tell anyone what you're going to wear, not even Hikari-chan." 

"Okay, if you say so," Miyako nodded, not really understanding what the big deal was. 

"Sayonara!" 

The young girl ran out of the restaurant and started to head on back to the hotel she was staying in to join Michael and the rest of their other friends. 

Miyako remained there and finished up the remainder of her drink. 

"I better be getting home myself. Maybe I'll give Izzy a call and ask him if he's going and what he's planning on wearing." The girl them remembered what Mimi had told her. "Oh yeah, that's right, Mimi said to keep my costume secret, so she must've meant that for everyone." 

She got up and headed home with her new purchases... 


	4. What do I Wear?

*Here's part 4 and you all are almost done. I guess it's obvious who's behind all of this. lol Well, as always, I do not own any of these characters, etc. Now on with the fic.* 

Part 4: What do I Wear? 

Friday night... 

"I can't _believe_ Mimi talked me into picking out _that_ costume!!" Koushirou said in disbelief as he stared at the dark outfit hanging in his closet. "This costume will probably make me look like some kind of a nerd." He the laughed a bit over what he had just said. "Reality check, Izumi, a lot of people already think of you as a nerd." 

The redheaded boy shook his head. 

"Prince Charming…she wanted me to go as Prince Charming!!" He reached into his closet and took down the mask that Mimi had pretty much picked out for him. He then started to study it a bit. "It's like I'm a mix of Prince Charming and Tuxedo Kamen (Mask). I have a black tux and a long black cape, but I'm wearing a crown looking thing to cover up my red hair, and then I have this eye mask. She kept insisting that it'd make me look handsome if I dress this way, but of course she was just being nice. Who in their right mind would see me as handsome." He put the eye mask back into his closet and closed the door. "I wonder why she doesn't want me to tell anyone about my costume." 

The young boy shrugged sat down in front of his computer holding a bottle of soda with a straw. He got on and noticed he had an email from someone. 

"Hmm, another e-mail from my secret admirer…" 

He opened it and read it, while sipping on his drink...   
~*~*~*~   
Dear Koushirou, 

I'm very happy!! Only one more day until Mimi's "prodigious" party! I just realized that I'm going to have trouble finding you, but you should be able to spot me. I'm going to be dressed as Cinderella and I'll be over near where _The Teenage Wolves_ will be performing. My gown will be ice blue and my mask will look like diamonds. I hope to see you. I'll be saving my dance for you and just call me Cinderella. You'll find out who I am at the unmasking. 

Well, I have to go now. Just think, after tomorrow night, I won't have to send you emails that you can't trace. ^_^ I know it's driving you crazy that you can't figure out who I am... 

Oyasumi... 

~Your Secret Admirerer~   
~*~*~*~   
"Ahh, this mystery seems to thicken, but what about Miyako?" Koushirou queried. "She doesn't even _know_ I have a secret admirer and I normally tell her everything. Mimi keeps saying that I should just go on and meet this girl and be her date. And like Jou said, it isn't often that a girl openly admits to liking me in the romantic sense. No girl ever has." He then sighed. "I just hope Miyako doesn't mind…"   
****   
Meanwhile, at the Inoue's... 

"Hey Miyako, I found this letter addressed to you," called Miyako's 20-year-old sister, Momoe. 

Miyako was sitting with her mother and her other, older sister watching television. 

"Ooh, another love letter for our baby sister," Miyako's 17-year-old sister, Chizuru, teased. 

"Our baby sister is growing up so fast," Momoe laughed tauntingly. 

"Stop teasing you two, leave your sister alone." 

"Give me that!" Miyako snatched the letter from Momoe's hand, glad that it wasn't her brother who had found the letter. He would've teased her even more than her two sisters if she had. Miyako always found it strange how her brother was the oldest out of her siblings, yet he acted as if he were the youngest since he was always so playful. 

She then ran to her room and shut the door behind her. After shutting the door, she rushed to her bed and ripped the letter open anxiously…   
~*~*~*~   
Dear Miyako, 

I cannot wait to meet you tomorrow night. I've always found you to be beautiful and pretty. And your intelligence makes you even more appealing. I hope that after our night together that we'll be better friends or maybe even more. 

Sorry for sounding desperate, but this is how I truly feel about you. You're one of the most beautiful girls in the world to me. Tomorrow night, I will be dressed as Prince Charming and I will be standing over near where the band will be playing, wearing a black tux and an eye mask, and I will also be wearing a black cape. I guess you could say I'll look a little like Tuxedo Kamen. 

I must go now, but I hope to see you tomorrow... 

Your Secret Admirer...   
~*~*~*~   
Miyako loved the letter and the attention, but a part of her was thinking about Izzy. She hadn't talked to him for so long. He missed lunch in school with her and she couldn't get him on the phone. She just decided to go on and meet this admirer of hers since Izzy obviously wasn't interested in her... 

"I wonder who this guy is and how he knows me. Nobody, other than Mimi, knows this guy since she obviously invited him. I know Michael didn't since his friends are American." She then sighed a bit. "I'm going anyway! I just can't say no to this guy. He's obviously hung up over me…but what about Koushirou…" 

The young girl laid down in her bed and started to imagine what the perfect guy to her would be; surprisingly, everything she thought of ended up being something connected to Izzy. She shook her head and turned over and went to sleep, excited about Mimi's party...   
****   
In another part of Odaiba... 

"So, what are you going as?" a blonde-haired, hat-wearing boy asked. 

"I dunno, how about you?" a dark-haired boy responded. 

"I dunno," a goggle-headed boy sighed. 

"You two _do_ know that we have only tomorrow to come up with some type of a costume," the dark haired boy reminded his two companions. 

"We know, we know," the other two stated in unison. 

Takeru and Ken were hanging over at Daisuke's place and both were staying over for the night. 

"I could go as, um, Angemon!!" 

Ken and Daisuke laughed. 

"What's wrong with dressing as Angemon?" Takeru asked, laughing as well. 

"I couldn't picture you in an Angemon outfit, dude!" Daisuke told him. 

"Neither could I!" 

"Okay, what do you suggest then?" Takeru asked the two, his laughter subsiding. 

"Hey, if Hikari-san goes as a light bulb since she always glows, then one of you could go as the lamp!" 

Takeru and Daisuke gave Ken a look and then threw their pillows at him. 

"I'm just kidding!" Ken said as he dodged the pillows that were being thrown at him. "I know Kari would never do something goofy as that." 

"Where in the _world_ did you get that idea anyway?" 

"I have no idea, Takaishi, it just came to me since she has the crest trait of light." 

"Well, how about we all dress alike as something...like the three amigos or something," Daisuke suggested. 

"Wait, I have something even better than the three amigos!" 

The young blonde haired boy told the other two what he was thinking and they smiled. They liked the idea. 

"Great idea!" Daisuke complimented. 

"Yeah, it is," Ken agreed. "I guess we'll go and find some costumes tomorrow." 

"Does that mean we'll have to wake up early?" Daisuke groaned. 

"Yeah, if we don't want to be late for school," Takeru said. "We'll have to look around before school starts." 

"How about we skip tomorrow anyway," Daisuke requested hopefully. "Every Saturday for us is a half-day anyway." 

"Skipping school isn't the best thing to do in the world," Ken said. 

"I know, but we rarely miss school anyway, so one half-day isn't going to hurt us!" 

"He makes a good point," Takeru agreed slowly. "At least this way we'll have more time to shop for our costumes." 

"Well, if you two insist, I guess missing one Saturday won't hurt," Ken finally agreed. 

"Yahoo!" Daisuke cheered. 

"But we still should get up early so no one will suspect anything, like your sister," Takeru said. 

"Yech, I hate getting up early on a day where I plan on not going to school." 

"Stop complaining, Motomiya," Ken said while patting him on the back. "You're getting up early whether you want to or not." 

"Bleah..."   
****   
Over at the Hida's... 

"Iori, dear," Mrs. Hida called out to her only son who was sitting his room, looking through his closet. "Have you decided on what you're going to wear to that party tomorrow night?" 

"All I have is my old wizard costume," Iori said, holding up a dusty outfit. "It's not like I have much time to get another one." 

"But it's so worn out." 

"But what can _I_ do about it on such short notice?" 

"You know, I could mend it up so some to make it flashier, or something like that," Mrs. Hida said, looking over the costume, dusting it off with her hand some. 

"That's true, but do you think you could fix it up that fast?" 

"I'm sure that I could do _something_ with this thing," she coughed. 

"I only wish I had more imagination when it comes to things like this," Iori muttered. 

The young boy thought for a moment and it came to him... 

"Mom, wait here! I know how I want this costume to look! I'll be right back!!" 

The 11-year-old boy ran to their den, as his mother shrugged, and turned on their computer. He waited impatiently for it to boot up, vowing that he would definitely ask either Miyako or Koushirou to install more memory on it, and he then opened up a file. He looked through it and found the picture he was looking for and printed it out. He then handed the picture to his mother. 

"What's this?" she asked, staring down at the paper that Iori had handed her. 

"It's a picture of someone who's always worn wizard-like clothing." 

"This doesn't look like any wizard _I've_ ever seen." 

"Well, it's something different. I already have a staff, and this would work great if you were to alter it this way. I _am_ supposed to wear a mask of some sort, and wearing it this way would cover up my face, somewhat." 

"Okay, I'll see what I can do. It doesn't seem too complicated," his mother finally agreed. "I'll start on it tonight and finish it tomorrow." 

"Thanks a lot, okaasan!" Iori smiled, anxious to get back to his room to do some reading. 

"No problem, not let's get some measurements." 

"Measurements?" Iori questioned dreadfully. 

"Yes, measurements." 

"Why do you need measurements!?! I don't want you measuring me!!" Iori objected. "That means that I'll have to wear just my underwear!!" 

"You're taller than what you were last year, so this costume is probably too small for you now," Mrs. Hida responded coolly. "Now go get the measuring tape, and take those pants of yours off; and while you're at it, go put on a thing T-shirt." 

"But mom, I don't wa---" 

"I used to change your diapers when you were an infant…nothing I've never seen before. Now hurry along and get that measuring tape." 

"Yes mom," the boy responded gloomily. 

Iori sighed and did as his mother said so that she could start altering his costume... 


	5. It's Party Time!

*Here's part 5...only 1 more part to go and you're finished!! Hope you like it so far and don't forget to review. ^_^ Your comments are highly appreciated. I do not own this stuff, Toei and a bunch of other people do. :~p* 

Part 5: It's Party Time! 

It was now Saturday and everyone was on his or her way to the hotel for Mimi's costume party... 

"You sure do look nice, Michael," Mimi complimented the boy. "You sure do make one, nice handsome Prince." 

"And you look beautiful in that costume of yours too." 

"Thanks, I had it specially made before I left home." 

"What exactly are you anyway?" Michael queried. "You like a plant or something." 

"I'm a Rosemon." 

"Rosemon?" 

"I found out from Izzy that after Lilimon, that she would evolve to Rosemon, and this is what she looks like according to that Digimon Encyclopedia Program that Gennai gave to Izzy," Mimi explained. "That's why I have so many roses decorated in my hair." 

"And what's with that vine looking thing." 

"It's a vined whip." 

Michael just stood there and stared at Mimi's outfit, as if he were in some kind of a trance... 

"You look _really_ pretty..." 

"Don't make me use this whip on you to calm you down," Mimi laughed. "Now stop staring and drooling." 

"I can't help it if I like what I see," Michael grinned. 

"Quiet you, wait until _after_ my party to admire me," Mimi winked. 

"Couldn't we just cancel the party!" 

"No way!!" 

"This is cruel and unusual punishment!" Michael cried. 

"Will power, my friend," Mimi smiled wickedly. "Anyway, I wanted to thank you for your excellent work." She gave Michael a quick peck on the cheek. 

"You could cancel the party and we could have our _own_ little party if you _really_ want to thank me," Michael slyly responded with a laugh. Mimi playfully hit him. "Just kidding, Meems. Now what work are you talking about?" 

"You know, helping me out with my plan." 

"Oh, that. No problem." 

"You were very convincing," she giggled. 

"That's only because you told me the majority of the stuff to put in it." 

"That's true…" 

"I sure hope you know what you're doing." 

"I'm positive that I'm right about them! It's way too obvious!" 

"I guess, but then again, I wouldn't know…you would. You seem to have that gift of being able to read people." 

The young rose-haired girl smiled. 

"Hey, look at the time," Michael pointed towards the clock. "The party guests should be getting here pretty soon." 

"Now where are Yamato and his band…" 

As if on cue, Yamato walked in, along with the rest of his pals, with their music equipment. All of them were dressed as werewolves... 

"Matt, you and your band made it!!" Mimi squealed delightedly. 

"The Teenage Werewolves, very creative," Michael complimented, noticing their costumes. 

The boys saw Mimi and just stared at her the same way Michael had... 

"Not you too," Mimi sighed, shaking her head. 

Akira rushed up to Mimi and grabbed her hand, trying out some pathetic pick up lines. 

"You look extremely radiant this lovely day and if I were in control of the days, I would make one just for your beauty, and---" Akira could barely get out since he was knocked down by Yutaka. 

"I noticed your radiance and beauty _way_ before he did!" 

Akira got mad and pushed Yutaka out of the way and the two started to argue. While the two argued, Yamato cut in. 

"Forget those two, I've known you longer and you look very pretty, and you've always been a nice and caring person…" he stopped beating around the bush and got straight to the point, "…so, how's about hanging out with me some time…" 

Akira and Yutaka tackled Matt, after overhearing him with Mimi. 

"No fair!" Yutaka shouted. "I saw her first!!" 

"No way, I did!" Akira insisted. 

"The both of you are wrong! I've known her longest and she would be more interested in me than _you_ two!!" Yamato argued. 

"Oh yeah!!" Akira bickered. 

"Yeah!!" Yamato shouted back. 

"I'm the most handsome!" Yutaka quarreled. 

"Only _you_ would think so!" Akira disputed. 

"Everyone knows I'm the handsome one!" Yamato yelled at the two. "Who do you think attracts all the girls to our concerts!" 

All of a sudden, a bunch of fan girls come from out of nowhere chanting, "Takashi...Takashi...Takashi..." 

"What do _they_ know," Akira muttered. 

"Mimi's better off with me!!" Yamato told the two, ignoring the fan girls. "There's just a ring to it." 

"Give someone else a chance, Ishida!" Yutaka argued. 

"Both of you bug off!" Akira yelled. 

While the three continued to argue and fight, Takashi walked up to Mimi and Michael who were sweat dropping from the scene of the three boys arguing and fighting. 

"Please forgive their behavior," Takashi responded shyly while bowing politely. Takashi was the most polite, and the quietist, of the group. "You just look very nice, Miss Mimi, and it's making them act this way." 

"Thank you," Mimi smiled at Takashi. She then shouted to the three bickering boys, "STOP FIGHTING!! I'm already taken! Have you forgotten that I'm dating Michael!! Besides, you guys have to set up and play!" 

"It would be my pleasure," Akira responded love stricken; ignoring all that was said by her about Michael. 

"I bet I could get the equipment up faster than you!" Yutaka challenged Akira. 

"No way!!" 

The bickering boys went to the stage that Michael pointed to, Takashi following a short ways behind them. Mimi shook her head at their behavior. 

"If the boys are going to act like this, I should probably go and change." 

"Nah, don't change. You don't have the time to since the other guests are arriving." 

Sure enough, Michael was right. The place was becoming more and more packed by the second. Mimi and Michael greeted each and every person who came in. Mimi laughed slightly when she saw Jou. 

"Jou?" 

"Hey Mimi, nice," he started to stare, "costume." 

"Don't say anything else if you value your life," Mimi threatened jokingly. "Now why are you dressed like that?" 

Jou shook off his thoughts on Mimi and responded, "Oh, I'm dressed as a doctor." 

"I can see that, but where's your mask?" 

"Right here." 

The young doctor-in-training pulled out a mask and put it on. It was a doctor's mask. 

"Very creative," Mimi smiled. "Leave it up to you to stick to something nice and practical." 

The next person to arrive of Mimi's Digidestined friends was Iori. Mimi smiled at him. He stared at Mimi, but stopped quickly before she noticed and he didn't want Michael to pound him for getting, well for him, different thoughts about Mimi - _very_ different thoughts. 

"Hi Iori!" Michael greeted. 

"Wow, I like your costume!" Mimi complimented. 

"You really like it? My mother altered it." 

"You look exactly like Wizarmon, minus the hair thing, of course," Mimi said. "The hair color isn't quite right, but it's still a great costume." 

"It's very original, I'd say," Michael said. 

"You really think so?" 

"Yeah," Michael told him. "You're the second Digimon to show up at the party, Mimi being the first." 

The next person to show up was the inseparable trio, Takeru, Daisuke, and Ken. They made a scene, though. They came in and all shouted, taking out swords, and putting them up in the air, "All for one, and one for all!!" 

Everyone clapped for them. They were dressed as the Three Musketeers and had black eye masks. 

"Takaishi, you came up with a really good idea," Ken complimented. 

"Thanks." 

"Now," Daisuke held up his sword, "as the Three Musketeers, let us go and raid the snack table!! All of the snacks are for one, and that one is going to be me!!" 

The two laughed at their friend and went over to the snack table along with Daisuke. 

The next person to come in was Taichi along with Sora and Hikari. Taichi was dressed as Dracula and Sora was dressed as a Fairy Princess wearing a pink eye mask. 

*A/N: Don't you think that Tai and Matt would look cool as vampires?* 

Taichi held his cape in front of his face and forced out a bad, Transylvanian accent, and said, "Blah, blah, blah, I vwant to vite your neck!!" 

"This is the fifth vampire we've seen tonight," Michael said. 

"Where's your mask, Tai?" Mimi asked. 

"Well…um…" was all Taichi could manage to say since he was staring at Mimi's revealing outfit. 

Sora smacked Taichi in the back of the head to get him back to his senses. "Cool it Romeo." She then pulled on his arm. "Let's go." She then turned her attention to Mimi. "He decided not to wear one." 

"That's okay. With his hair, it's _obvious_ who he is whether he would've worn a mask or not." 

Sora, Michael, and Kari started to laugh. 

"Kari, I like your costume," Michael complimented. 

"It really suits her," Mimi nodded. 

"Thank you." 

Kari was dressed as an Angel, only the costume looked more, Angewomon-ish...   
****   
TK got a glimpse of Kari and groaned... 

"What's wrong?" Daisuke asked. 

"Kari just got here." 

Daisuke took a look and stared admiringly at his crush, but then, so was TK, who also had a big crush on Kari. 

"I knew I should've dressed as Angemon," sighed Takeru dreamily. 

"I should've dressed as _Holy_Angemon," responded Daisuke distantly. 

Ken shook his head and went off to party. The band had already started playing.   
****   
The next person to show up was Miyako. Mimi greeted her, but didn't call her by name. 

"I'm glad you could make it! You look beautiful!!" 

"Thank you, but I feel kind of strange wearing contacts and these glass slippers. What if they break while I dance?" 

"They won't, I'm sure," Mimi smiled. 

Miyako started to look around, Mimi noticed. 

"What's wrong?" 

She pulled Mimi aside so no one else could hear her. 

"Did a guy dressed in a tux and a cape show up yet?" 

"Tuxedo Kamen? Why would he show up here?" Mimi then laughed. "I don't think Sailor Moon is here anyplace for him to save." 

"No, my secret admirer," Miyako whispered. "He's supposed to be dressed in a cape and a tuxedo." 

"Not that I know of, but I'm sure he won't be hard to miss," she assured her friend. "Just have yourself a good time and remember, keep your identity secret when you _do_ meet this secret admirer of yours. Wait until the unmasking to see who it is." 

"Gotcha!" Miyako said, doing her victory pose. "Well, I have to go over to where the band is playing if you said no one's arrived dressed in a tux. He probably hasn't gotten here yet. That's where he said he wanted to meet me." 

"Go ahead. I'm about to go and dance with Michael since the band has started playing, and I'm also planning on catching up with Sora and the others. I only hope that my American friends from my Foreign Language Club and other classes that was invited doesn't feel offended or anything since all of their songs are in Japanese." She then thought for a moment. "Nah, I warned them earlier about that, and they _are_ in Japan, so what would they expect." 

Miyako saw Mimi walk off towards Michael who started to dance. Miyako walked slowly towards the place where she was to meet her admirer. Lots of guys stared at Miyako as she walked by. Miyako blushed a bit from all of the boys staring at her. Mimi was right about the costume making her look pretty.   
****   
Iori was sitting on the wall drinking some punch and eating some pizza. He was bored. He hadn't seen any of his regular Digidestined friends and when he did, they would take right off. He also didn't know the majority of the people who were invited, other than Mimi and Michael. It was also bad because he was the only 11 year old there; sure he was about to turn 12 that year, but he didn't even see any other 12 year olds he could associate with. This party was strictly for couples and teens. 

"I should've stayed home," Iori muttered as he disposed of his paper cup. 

All of a sudden, a young girl walked up to Iori... 

"Excuse me, but is this seat taken?" 

Iori looked up to see a girl dressed as a witch, about his size...maybe a bit shorter, but not by much. 

Iori shook his head. "No, go right ahead." 

"Thank you." 

The girl sat down and sighed. 

"What's wrong?" 

"I don't know anyone here and I feel kind of alone since I am so young," she told the wizard. She then muttered barely, "I'm only here because of Mr. Kido and his wanting me to deliver a message to his brother for him…" 

"Excuse me?" 

"Never mind." 

"Well, I know what you mean about feeling left out," Iori said, deciding not to meddle. "I feel a bit left out as well. It seems like this party is for teens and I'm still just 11." 

"What a coincidence!" the girl exclaimed. "I'm 11 too, but I will be 12 later on this year." 

"Wow, me too!" 

The two then started to get into conversation and were starting not to feel so left out. 

"Hey, you sure are an odd looking wizard." 

"Yeah, well, I wanted to try something a bit different," the boy said with a nervous laugh and grin. 

"That's cute." 

The boy blushed a bit from nervousness. 

"Hey, would you like to dance or something?" 

"Sure," the girl nodded. 

Iori led the girl to the dance floor and the two started to dance together...   
****   
"Wow, she's hot too!" Akira drooled noticing the "Cinderella-dressed" girl standing over where they were playing. 

"Shut up and keep playing!" Yamato ordered, not wanting Akira's girl-craziness to mess up their song by his losing his concentration. 

"Spoil sport…" the boy muttered as he went back to playing. 

Miyako stood there, looking around, trying to see if Izzy had shown up - as well as her other friends, whom of which she did see - but she didn't see Izzy. At the same time, she was trying to spot her secret admirer. About 5 minutes later, a handsome boy that fit the description of Miyako's secret admirer walked up to her and said..."Cinderella?" 

Miyako looked up to see the boy that fit her secret admirer's description. 

"Prince Charming?" she responded with a nervous blush. 

Izzy was staring at the girl; she looked beautiful to him. A part of him felt guilty for staring at this girl, while another part of him was glad that he had decided to come to the party to actually meet her. 

"Hi," he responded. He then nervously scratched his head and said, "I'm your date…I guess." 

"And I'm yours," Miyako said with short, uneasy laugh. 

The two started to dance together and talked while they danced. Izzy was really enjoying his dance with "Cinderella" and Miyako was enjoying dancing with her "Prince Charming" 

As the night went on, people partied and had lots of fun. Some people decided to swim in the heated pool, but the majority decided to stay and dance. Izzy realized that this girl was amazing and that they had a lot in common...the same applied to Miyako when it came to him.   
****   
Back to Iori… 

"You know, I have this feeling that I've met you before," the witch Iori had met up with earlier told him. She then thought, "His eyes even seem familiar to me…" 

"You know, I feel the same way." 

"Well, it isn't unmasking time yet, but my name is Jenny." 

"That's a very pretty name," Iori said. For some odd reason, he was feeling attracted to her, even though her mask was covering her entire face. 

"Thank you," the girl blushed from under the mask.   
****   
It was now close to midnight. Mimi ran up on stage and grabbed the microphone. 

"Hi everyone! I hope you all are having fun!!" 

"Yeah!!" everyone shouted to Mimi. 

"Now, we're going to pick a random couple to have a spotlight dance and the choice is…" Mimi started as a drum roll was heard and a spotlight, which seemed to appear from out of nowhere, started to go around the large hall. It then landed on a couple. "…that couple right there!! The one dressed as Cinderella and her date!!" 

The boy felt himself going crimson, Miyako as well. Everyone clapped for them. 

"Well, um, Cinderella, what do we do?" 

"I guess we, um, dance." 

"Su-sure, why not." 

After the couple was chosen, Michael told Yamato and the guys to play a nice slow-dance song. Cinderella and Tuxedo Prince Charming started to dance nervously. Izzy held the girl close to him as he danced; he felt a bit awkward since he had never really danced like that before, but it felt like the right thing to do. Miyako liked being close to this guy, even if it wasn't the boy she had always imagined herself with...   
****   
Over at the refreshment, snack table... 

"Hey, Tai," Sora tugged on her date's arm who was currently looking over all of the foods to eat, "do you have any idea who those two are? That couple out there who had the spotlight dance?" 

"I have no idea." 

Right at that moment, Jou walked up. 

"Hey, Dr. Kido!" Taichi said, patting his friend on the shoulder. 

"Hey guys, nice party here." 

Tai nodded as he stuffed his face with chips and soda and pizza. 

"You know, I just noticed something," Sora said. 

"What?" Jou asked, getting himself a cup of punch. 

"I haven't seen Izzy since I've gotten here. I figured that everyone would've come." 

"You know, I haven't seen Miyako either since I've been here," Taichi said, finally able to talk since his mouth wasn't filled with food. 

"I guess he backed out," Jou muttered. 

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked. 

Jou explained to the two about Izzy's secret admirer and how the girl had wanted to meet him. 

"I hope the girl that he was supposed to meet isn't too upset," Sora said as she helped herself to some of the refreshments.   
****   
After their dance, the two went off to a small corner to talk. 

"I really enjoyed our dance together," Koushirou said, putting his hand behind his head like he always did whenever he was extremely nervous. He wasn't used of having such attention from a girl, nor was he used of having so much attention on himself since he had to dance under a spotlight. 

"I did too," the girl responded back, even more nervous than Koushirou. "It was like a dream," she thought. "I didn't want it to end." 

"Um…I think you look very pretty as well," he responded, unsure of himself. He was terrible when it came to girls since he had no experience with them. 

"Well, you look pretty handsome, _very_ handsome." 

The two started to stare at each other. They then inched closer, and closer and finally kissed. The kiss was short though since it was their first and very unexpected since the two didn't supposedly know one another. 

The two broke it though when they realized they were being watched. Miyako didn't care if they all had seen, she really enjoyed the kiss from her "Prince Charming," but she started to feel a bit guilty, yet happy at the same time. A boy had taken some type of notice to her. She was so happy she hugged on him. Koushirou hugged her back, it just felt right to him to do this - he didn't know why - but either way, he still felt somewhat guilty showing this strong affection towards this "mystery girl." 

Michael smirked after seeing the two kiss one another and got on the microphone to make an announcement... 

"Okay everyone...it's that time!! The clock has finally struck 12:00 and that means it's time to take off your masks!!" 


	6. The Unmasking!

*Sorry everyone. I thought I uploaded all the parts. ^^' Well, here's the final part of "The Secret Admirer"...enjoy and as always, I do not own any of these characters and such.* 

Part 6: The Unmasking! 

Before Michael's announcement... 

"I already know who _this_ is," said a goggle-headed Musketeer holding onto a certain angel-girl's arm. "Hi there, Kari, would you like to have a dance with me after that couple finishes in the spotlight?" 

"Bug off, Daisuke," a certain blonde-haired Musketeer argued, holding on to the girl's other arm. "I want to dance with her!!" 

"No way, I saw her first!!" Daisuke argued, letting go of Hikari's arm. 

"No you didn't, I did!!" Takeru argued back, letting go of Hikari's other arm. 

"Boys, please stop fighting over me," Hikari pleaded effortless, secretly enjoying the attention that the two constantly gave her. 

Ken walked over at the moment, shaking his head shamelessly at the two teens. 

"So much for sticking together as the Musketeers." 

"While those two fight, would you like to dance?" Hikari offered. "I haven't danced with anyone that I actually know all night." 

"Sure thing," Ken responded. "I haven't danced with anyone that I actually know either. There was this one girl who just wouldn't stop chasing me, but I finally lost her. It's a curse to me when it comes to girls sometimes." 

"Isn't that couple dancing out there beautiful?" 

"Yeah, the two look like something from out of a storybook," Ken agreed. 

"That's true, they do look like a fairytale couple." 

"I wonder who they are. Are they friends of Tachikawa's from here, or are they friends of hers from America?" 

"Who knows," Hikari shrugged. "Hey, have you seen Miyako-san anyplace? I've been looking for her all night and I haven't been able to find her anywhere. So far, I've seen all of our friends except for her. I have this feeling that she didn't show up." 

"Izumi didn't show up either. Both Izumi and Miyako-san have features that really stand out, so it's almost impossible to miss them." 

"Yeah, Miyako-san has her glasses and Koushirou-san has his red hair." The girl then laughed a bit. "Since I didn't see anyone dressed as a computer or anything computer related, I doubt that Izzy showed up." 

"I _did_ see Iori-kun and he was dressed as a Digimon." 

"I saw him too! He was dressed as Wizarmon and I saw him hanging out with a witch all night. I also saw Jou and he was dressed as a doctor. I saw him hanging out with a girl that was dressed as a sorcerer." 

The song had finished playing and everyone clapped. 

"Finally, their dance is finished," Ken said. 

"I wonder what Michael is going to say, I see him heading up on stage," Hikari noted. 

"Okay everyone...it's that time!! The clock has finally struck 12:00 and that means it's time to take off your masks!!" 

Couples and guests all over started to take off their masks one by one... 

"I think this is a silly tradition," Iori said as he started to pull the bottom part of his costume that covered his face down. "We should've been able to take these off earlier." 

"You said it," Jenny laughed as she took off her mask. 

Iori stared at the girl and the girl stared at him. They both then shouted, "I remember you!!" 

"You're that boy, the one that helped me in the hospital with Mr. Kido!" the girl exclaimed. 'So _that's_ why he seemed so familiar to me. His eyes were so big and green when he stared at me when he helped me out back then; strange how I actually remember him. I'm glad Shuu-san got me to go after all. Ever since they helped me out back then, he would always come by the hospital to help the children there and he also got in good with my family after I explained to them how he had helped me out. He's now a good friend of my family now.' 

"Wow, you're the same girl that was in the wheelchair!" Iori said, remembering. "But what happened? You can walk!" 

"I was in a bad accident and my legs were immobile for a while and I had to sit in a wheelchair for a while, but it wasn't for too long." 

"Oh, I never did introduce myself properly. My name is---" 

"Iori, I remember." 

The two then laughed together. 

"It's a small world after all..." 

Iori nodded. "It sure is." 

The two then started to get into deep conversation, tuning the rest of the world out...   
****   
"This is it, this is it!" Mimi squealed delightfully beside Michael. "It's finally time for them to unmask!!"   
****   
"Well, it's time to take off your mask, Prince Charming." 

"Ladies first, Cinderella…" 

The two laughed. Both were a bit shy. Lot's of people, Sora, Tai, Jou, Kari, and Ken were all curious as to whom this mysterious and elegant couple were. 

"C'mon, take off those masks!! I want to know who those two are, and who that hot girl is!" 

Sora gave him a look. Taichi then kissed her playfully. 

"Not as cute and hot as you though..." 

"Nice save," Sora smiled.   
****   
"I know, let's take them off at the same time," Miyako suggested. 

The young boy nodded nervously. She counted out to three and they both took off their masks, Koushirou removing his crown along with his mask. Miyako couldn't believe whom the person was that stood in front of her...   
****   
"Koushirou!" Yamato exclaimed. "That was _Koushirou_ in the cape!?"   
****   
"Hey, I bet that's Izzy's secret admirer!" Jou presumed. 

"So he didn't chicken out like you thought he would," Sora said. 

"I guess not, but that girl is quite pretty he's with," Jou said. 

"But _who_ is that girl? I don't recognize her at all," Taichi said, studying the girl in front of Koushirou. "Jou, you said that she knows Koushirou and that she knows us, but I've never seen her before in my life." 

Jou shrugged, he was just as lost as Tai.   
****   
"Koushirou-san?" Hikari, Takeru, and Daisuke said in amazement. 

"Izumi? That person is Izumi?" Ken said in surprise.   
****   
Miyako stared at her prince, tears of joy forming in her eyes. 

"Izzy? _You're_ my Prince Charming?" 

Izzy stared at the girl. She was beautiful to him, but he was wondering why the girl sounded so surprised. It was like she wasn't expecting it to be him. 

"Why are you crying?" Koushirou asked, a bit alarmed. 

"I'm just so happy!! _You're_ my Prince Charming!! I've waited for this moment for a long time!" the girl said, hugging on her Prince. 'How could I _not_ see that it was him?! I guess it's because his costume really covered him up and probably because he didn't use the word prodigious once.' The girl hugged Izzy tighter. "I'm just so glad that it's you!" 

"I can't do this anymore," Koushirou said regrettably as he broke his embrace with his Cinderella. Guilt was starting to set in for the redhead, especially since he had kissed this girl. "I'm sorry, I like you, but I sort of have a thing for somebody else. A pretty good friend of mine's, actually." 

Miyako stood there, feeling her heart break. Izzy continued. 

"Her name is Miyako, Inoue Miyako, one of the most wonderful girls I've ever met. Even though she only sees me as a friend, I can't help the way I feel about her. 

"I was hoping to see her here tonight, which is why I was a bit late meeting you; I was looking for her first. 

"After I met up with you, I didn't see her since I spent all of my time with you. I really did enjoy our time together, and it's great that we have so many things in common, but this isn't right. I'm sorry to mislead you the way that I did," Koushirou finished up, surprised at himself for saying such things to this "mystery girl." Koushirou wasn't the open type at all, not even with his friends who he always considered to be really close, and the only person who had known about his thing for Miyako was him, even though those like Jou and Mimi knew better and figured that he had just from the things he would do or say. 

Miyako, on the other hand, couldn't believe it. Izzy didn't recognize her without her glasses and her hair fixed up all fancy like. She wasn't upset or anything. In fact, she thought the whole situation was funny in an ironic way. 

"You really don't recognize me?" Miyako asked gently. 

"No, I'm sorry, I don't," Koushirou responded, not really comprehending the unusual question that was just asked of him. "You're a very beautiful girl, but the only girl that really catches my eye is Miyako." He lowered his head and stared towards the floor. 

The young girl got a crafty look and went through her purse, which went along with the outfit, and pulled out a familiar object. She then put them on. Everyone, who had been watching the two that knew Izzy, gasped.   
****   
"Miyako!?" Daisuke cried out in surprise. "That hot girl was Miyako!?" He then got a love-struck look and said, "She looks wonderful…" 

"She looks extremely cute tonight," Takeru stared, same state as Daisuke. 

"You said," Ken said dreamily. 

"I should've gotten with her when I had the chance," Daisuke muttered. 

"No way!! _I_ would've had a better chance!" Ken argued. "She used to have a crush on me, remember!!" 

"The keyword is '_used_' to," Daisuke said. 

"C'mon now, I'm the one with the looks here since it runs in my family," Takeru gloated. "I would have a better chance with her and I bet if we used a love calculator, we'd match almost perfectly!" 

"Oh yeah!" Ken argued. 

"Yeah!! More than you two! I'm the loveable one!" Takeru smiled sweetly. 

"No you're not!!" 

"Yeah, Motomiya is right," Ken agreed with his goggle-headed friend. "_I'm_ the loveable one!" 

"I didn't say that!" Daisuke argued. 

"You know that I'm right!" Takeru said. 

"You have Hikari-chan!" Daisuke told the blonde. 

"No I don't, you do!!" 

"You two can argue over here while _I _take my chances with Miyako-san and ask her out," Ken said with a crafty grin. 

"Oh no you don't!" Takeru and Daisuke told the ex-child prodigy. 

The "Three Musketeers" were now arguing over who would've been better off with Miyako. Kari got a look and was surprised at Takeru and Daisuke's behavior. 

"Hey, what about me! You're only supposed to argue over me and about how beautiful I am!" Hikari reminded the two boys, hoping to get their attention off of Miyako. "Besides, it is quite obvious that she is taken by Kou---" 

"Bug off Light Girl!!" all three boys yelled at her exasperatingly. 

Hikari, who wasn't expecting such a response, stood there with a confused "What just happened," type of expression on her face.   
****   
"_Miyako_ is his secret admirer!?!" Jou said in surprise. "Wow, talk about lucky! Koushirou's crazy about her!"   
****   
Back to Cinderella and Prince Charming.... 

"I understand completely, Izzy. I'm having a similar problem," Miyako smiled as she explained her situation to her Prince Charming. "I know of a boy that I'm absolutely crazy over and I felt a little guilty meeting you here tonight since I really like him. He's the most wonderful person in the world to me. He's handsome - even though he would never say so - smart, and I like how he's somewhat shy, but he speaks his mind whenever he has to." 

"That's nice," Koushirou murmured. 

"I really feel that you should go and find that girl. I'm sure that she would be very happy if you told her that you liked her. She probably likes you too, but is just too shy to tell you since she doesn't know how you'll react. You're quite mysterious when it comes to your feelings, but you are still one remarkable person, Izumi." 

"You really think so?" Koushirou asked, still staring down at the floor, avoiding eye contact with his Cinderella. 

"I'm positive! Just tell her what you just told me about her and I guarantee you that she'll run right into your arms." 

Izzy lifted his head up, about to say, "Thank you for understanding," until he saw the young beautiful girl wearing a pair of familiar looking glasses. He couldn't believe it. 

"Miyako!! I was with _you_ the entire time!! You look so incredibly different without your glasses!!" He then came to a shocking, and obvious, realization. "You're my secret admirer?" 

"What do you mean, me? You're _my_ secret admirer." 

"You mean you didn't send me those e-mails or the one last night telling me where to meet you and what you would be dressed as?" 

She shook her head. 

"You mean you didn't write those letters to me telling me about your costume?" 

He shook his head. 

Mimi stepped off of the stage and walked over to the two and smiled. Miyako then turned to Mimi and said, "You set this up!!" 

"I confess, 'twas me, and Michael helped." 

"But how did you know that I had a thing for Miyako?" 

"Elementary my dear Koushirou," Mimi smiled ingeniously. "If you aren't talking about computers, or what everyone is up to whenever I may ask, you're talking about Miyako. You're always talking about how wonderful she is when it comes to anything that the two of you may have worked on and even when you don't mention it. Nobody talks about a person that much unless they _really_ like them, so I started to try and think of some way to get the two of you together. It was obvious that the two of you had a thing for each other. Miyako had told me lots of times that she liked you, but made me promise not to tell anyone." 

Miyako flushed slightly. That was true. 

"It then hit me…this party!! I started planning this weeks ago when my mother and father asked what I wanted to do for my birthday, so I insisted on coming back here and throwing a large, all out ball-like party!" 

"So _you_ were the one sending the letters?" Koushirou asked. 

"Partially…" 

"I wrote the letters to Miyako," Michael said, walking up to the three. "Mimi had been the one sending you the e-mails for weeks." 

"But…how…" Koushirou uttered in amazement. 

"I know a thing or two about computers too, you know," Mimi winked. 

"Fascinating!" exclaimed, quite impressed with his childhood friend's computer-skills. "You figured out how to put up that firewall so that I wouldn't be able to trace you! I had no _idea_ that you knew so much, or that you actually listened to my computer babble." 

"Well, now you do," Mimi smiled. "I'll never be as good as you or Miyako, but the computer _is_ quite interesting, and I know a couple of people who are pretty good at doing such things that helped me out from school." 

"I'm surprised you two didn't catch on quicker," Michael said. "Think about it, why else would Mimi offer to go shopping with you if she didn't know who the secret admirer already was." 

"I went with Izzy during his lunch break to help find him a costume so that way Michael would know what to write about in the letter to Miyako," Mimi explained. "And so that way, I'd have an idea as to what Miyako should wear to match it up." 

"Cinderella and Prince Charming…the perfect match up," Michael concluded. 

"I wanted to go for a Sailor Moonish type of thing since I pretty much dressed him up like Tuxedo Kamen, but Cinderella was even better." 

"You two sure are sneaky," Miyako laughed. 

"Miyako, how can you see without your glasses?" Koushirou asked. 

"Mimi talked me into wearing contact lenses along with this mask," Miyako said, removing her glasses and putting them back into its case in her purse. She then thought for a moment and turned towards Mimi. "Wait, is that why you wanted me to wear this mask? Just so I'd have to wear contact lenses?" 

She nodded. 

"You look _very_ different without your glasses; that's why I wanted you to go without them, just to tease your Prince Charming here. The look on his face was indescribable when he saw that it was you!!" 

Izzy started to blush a bit while looking over at Mimi. 

"Um, Mimi…I've been meaning to tell you…you sure look nice in that Rosemon costume…" 

"Don't you start now!" Mimi threatened, cracking her vined-whip. 

"But-but not as beautiful as Miyako, of course…" 

Miyako smiled and stared up at Izzy, who stared back. 

"So, what are you two waiting for, go off and have some fun together," Mimi urged. "I'm going to be here for the rest of the week and we can all meet up again." 

"Yeah, the party is almost over anyway," Michael said. 

Izzy bowed down like a perfect gentleman and took Miyako's hand and kissed it. 

"Would you like me to take you home, fair maiden?" 

"I would love for you to," Miyako giggled, finding Koushirou's act cute and romantic. 

The two kissed, only this one lasted longer, and they both walked out holding hands. Miyako was extremely happy that she had found her "Prince Charming" at last and Koushirou was happy that his "Cinderella" was the girl he truly admired... 

**THE END**

I know, cheesy ending right? lol Well, I hope you all enjoyed this. I had fun writing it and thank you for the reviews. 

I actually started this a long time ago - a while after I wrote my Kouyako fic, Miyako's Choice - but after reading Miyako-Yolei-Izumi's fic, Underneath the Stars, it inspired me to come up with a scenario and stuff to finish this. I'd like to thank her for that. ^_^ 

If you fellow Kouyako fans haven't read that particular fic, read it!! It's hilarious!! Her and DigitalAnimeFox are two of the best Kouyako fic writers around!! In the beginning, all I had was Mimi and Michael wandering around Odaiba talking about Miyako and Izzy, but that was about all I could think of. I really wanted Mimi to be the one to fix them up somehow. 

Oh, I'd also like to thank Patapata, an online buddy of mine's, who helped me think up costumes for the characters. 

Well, I'm off and I really do hope you enjoyed this. I'm off to continue my A Typical Day in Odaiba fic, which is obviously hinting at Takari - Daikari too, I guess you could say - for those of you who are interested. 


End file.
